Destruction of humanity
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: Lloyd and Lindsey are twin wanting to survive this nightmare of a place. Their already sad about losing everyone they care about and lost some memories in the process. What happens if one of them don't live? Rated T for Violence and Death
1. (Author Note!)

**Anime: Hey everyone!**

**Lloyd: Why are we here?**

**Jay: Yeah! I was on a date with Nya but then you came and grabbed our arms and took us over here-**

**Anime: Man your annoying!**

**Nya: But cute *blushes***

**Anime: *sighs* Anyways I wa-**

**Lindsey: Did I miss anything?**

**Anime: *face-palm* No you didn't. Well everyone meet Lloyd twin sister Lindsey.**

**Julie & Caroline & Hannah: Sorry where late!**

**Anime: *sighs* Everyone. These four are my Ocs. Caroline is Cole's sister. Hannah is a robot like Zane. And, Julie is... um... a ninja.**

**Zane: You may continue AnimeFanAndDrawer1**

**Anime: Thank you Zane. Well I'm doing this fan fic using these three songs! New Millenium, Utopia, and A Faint Wish! Their all sang by Kagamine Len and Rin!**

**Cole: So?**

**Anime: I'm using you all instead of Vocaloid :D**

**Everyone: What's the song about?**

**Anime: *Evil laugh and slight tears.* It's a little sad. Why not you guys watch it?**

**Everyone: Sure.**

**After watching the three song videos**

**Lindsey: Why did you make us watch it?! *crying and hugging Lloyd.***

**Lloyd: And your going to make us act it out?!**

**Anime: Yup! Not act it out. I have the power to make the Vocaloid characters switched with you guys**

**Kai: You wouldn't...**

**Anime: Oh I will Kai :3**

**Nya: Who's going to be the poor twins?**

**Anime: Read the characters list and then I'll work make magic**

**Len: Lloyd**

**Rin: Lindsey**

**Miku: Nya**

**Hannah: What about us?**

**Anime: You'll just be a memory character since you all die**

**Everyone: Evil.**

**Anime: *Evil laugh* Okay let's do this! *Gets a wand from nowhere* Magic! *Uses wand and everyone disappears* Okay if you all wondering where they all went just read the next chapter when I update! Enjoy! Oh wait! I do not own the songs or the characters of Ninjago! Bye! *Uses wand and disappears* **


	2. New Millenium

**Okay here it is! This is told in Lloyd's P.O.V! I do not own this song or Ninjago! Enjoy! **

* * *

The elevator kept going higher and higher not stopping at a single moment. I looked at the elevator girl who had a dress on and a hat with her short hair. Regret still fills my body. The elevator kept going and I looked back at the girl.

"Why am I going up?" I asked hoping for an answer. The girl looked at me and said, "It's no different than how you lived your life." The elevator kept going higher. Finally the elevator opened.

"W-what?" I was so surprise what I saw. I saw a poor boy with this girl who looked a little bit like him and a old guy. They both were holding a gun that seems to be big for them. The boy with blonde hair had tears on his eyes that hit the ground. "Their gone." He muttered. Then the old guy pointed at the battle. The boy and girl nodded then started to run towards the flame of the battles.

I put my hand out. "That is humanity's sad nature." I mumbled. I felt a little guilty about this then the elevator door closed as the elevator girl smiled to herself. I hit the door wanting to get out. We kept going up again. I wanted to get out of here!

"Why can't I get out of this?" I asked the elevator girl who just kept smiling. "That's basically what a person life is." She said. We kept going up and stopped to see more scenes of this humanity. I only saw it for a quick second.

Finally the doors open again and stayed open. "Why did we stop?" I asked hoping that it's not a horrible scene again. The girl looked at me and smiled. She pointed down and I saw a boy and it looks like he lived in a rich country. "Why are we here?!" I asked getting afraid what will happen here. All the girl did was giggle and looked back down. I looked back down as well.

I say a girl with a phone people starting into a subway. "Technology." I muttered. I looked back at the girl. "Is that all you wanted me to see?" I asked. She shook her head and pointed at the sky. My eyes widen to see nukes up in the sky coming down.

Development of technology? I kept staring at the sky until I heard screams. "It's coming!" A boy and a girl with black hair screamed. "This humanity's stupidity..."

It was horror. Almost everyone died in this 'development of technology'. Then the door closed again. My eyes had some tears. "Why are you showing me these horrible things?" I asked. "It's no different than how you lived your life." She said as I backed away from her. All she did was smile at me as she pressed a button again.

All I saw was all the scenes. My eyes widen to see all of it. I went to the edge wanting to jump off and escape this nightmare. "NO!" I heard the girl yelled. I saw the door about to close and looked at the girl who was all giggly and now angry which kind of scared me. She was yelling something but I couldn't hear her.

I just jumped down leaving the girl looking down at me. The elevator disappeared with the girl. I was still falling fear that I'll hit something soon but then I saw a green light making everything disappear. Everyone born on this earth hasn't know how technology is ruining their world. I want to stop it. I felt the green light still inside my body and now I was at the place were the two children and their guardian are at.

"What's happening?!" Yelled the old guy. "I-it seems our guns and missile are gone and some how transformed into... flowers?" Said the girl making her guardian stare at her in disbelief. "She's right uncle." She said the boy and a smile appeared on all of them. They were laughing then I disappeared from that happy scene.

I was now at the scene were the nukes where coming down this rich country. Everyone was screaming then I pointed at it. It turns into flowers like last time. Everyone stared at the sky with disbelief. The next you know it cheers were heard. "Where alive!" I heard a women hugging her husband, "What happened?" Both a man and women said who looked at each other then hugged to be happy to live.

I turned around to see someone staring at me. "Who are y-" The man tried to say to me before I smiled and disappeared. Leaving him confused.

* * *

**You know how Lloyd is the green ninja and he has power. I guess it was used here for good. And sorry this chapter wasn't good. If you didn't get it go on youtube and search... Shinseiki ~New Millenium~ English Lyrics 【Kagamine Len】【VOCALOID Anime PV. It sort of a confusing song. Next update it's going to be a song called Utopia sang by Kagamine Rin and Len. So Lindsey can get to be apart more!**

**Lindsey: Lucky me -_- **

**Anime: Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! **


End file.
